The most stupid runescape adventure ever
by lifedreams4death
Summary: This is a collection of random stories about runescape, and is the most stupid thing you will ever read in your entire life.
1. Introduction

Skip this thing okay? good... just go to the next chapter.. I will write this later. The next chapter sucks to but the one after that will get better... I promise.

So will my story the prisoner.. my stories are sucking right now because I dont have a lot of time to dedicate to them.

thankyou.

ME


	2. The wild adventure

Death2sara:Wanna pk?

Diemoron:sure.

Death2sara: yay for zammy

Diemoron:yay!

So death2sara (shortened death) and Diemoron (shortened to moron) decided to head to teh wilderness. As death walked through the entrance of the wild, no less then 6 saradomins surrounded him. Death didnt even flinch as he armed himself for battle. The first Sara named treehugger attacked Death. It took him a total of 15 seconds to rid of her. Death moved deeper in the wiild while moron stayed back. He attacked the lvl 81 with the spell that, that bankrobber used, the remains were a pile of crushed bones.

However Death had miscalculated where he was in the wild. He saw the skull at the bottom of the screen, how could he be so "non-observant." The Sara followers noticed to, when they attacked him though they still doubted they could win. Death fought them back with a simple protecting charm.

Death: Fight, moron

Moron: Hey who are you calling a moron!

Death: YOU! Its your name!

Moron: right...

... 10 minutes later...

Death: I cant hold them off for to much longer help me fight.

Moron: Why can't you just use that magic you just used?

Death: Because I am out of those runes!

Moron: Oh you should have brought more.

Death: You know I think I realize THAT now, but normally when I o pking people run in fear, not attack me.

Moron: Oh well just fight them with melee or range then.

Death: I am trying but I need your help.

Moron: Hey look that guy is putting his arm through all of this milky crap.

Death: no thats my shield charm

Moron: oh... get ready

Death: I AM ready.. but are you ready?

Moron: Ready for what?

Death:

Moron: Sorry didn't catch that?

Death: I am gonna boost the charm.

Moron: For the last time I will NOT go out with you!

Death:WHAT?

Moron: oh wrong person there is this chick I am talking to and she keeps asking me out.

Death: and your PMing at a time like this?

Moron: PMSing?

Death: noooo you moron , PMing as in.. Private Messaging.

Moron: stop using that pun on my name

Death: well it suits you well

Moron: har har and what do you mean at a time like this?

Death: I mean... the people trying to kill us

Moron: Oh dont worry they cant kill us

Death: easy for you to say, they all want my skin because of the time I randomly killed everyone in the wild including zammy followers

Moron: ya that was stupid...

Death: you DID IT TOO!

Moron: yea well there were less people in the wild when I did

Death: Lets do it again..

Moron: umm sorry one I dont swing that way and two.. we never did "it" sorry.

Death: gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I was talking about killing everyone in the wild.

Moron: for more enemies? Are you out of your mind!

Death: um no?

Moron: thats what they all say... your clearly out of your mind, anyone who says they arent really are.

Death: Are YOU out of your mind?

Moron: of course not!

Death: well then lets kill everyone in the wild again

Moron: okay... but why?

Death: for fun?

Moron: fun.. sounds like parties.. Did i tell you I went to a party this past Friday? Alley was there.. oh was she hott.. we

Death: I really DONT want to know what you did there okay? lets just play runescape and worry about offline things.. offline?

Moron: okay... annihilate the entire wild .. eradicate the people... you know if we eradicated runescape there would be no people left?

Death: uhhh they do come back u know...

Moron: they COME... COME BACK? I thought it was only me and you... because we were godly... but they all do? whats the fun in that? wait you mean they are reincarnated?

Death: uhh no just kill them so we can start our excursion.

Moron: okay..

Moron rushes forward and used the death spell which killed them all in one hit.

Death: You had THOSE RUNES?

Moron: ya...

Death: the whole time!

Moron: no I just got them a second ago, of course I had them the whole time.

Death: and why did you NOT use them?

Moron: uh..

Death: Dont answer it, I dont want to know you were probably talking to some chick over PM and you couldnt for a second check your inventory.

Moron: actually its was over IM ... Alley logged on.

Death: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Death runs in frustration out of Moron's sight.

Moron: Moron... clearly out of his mind.

**Authors note-** next chapter will be these to trying to teach a noob how to play runescape. it will be a lot better.


	3. n00b training

authors note: dont read this.. read the prisoner

Moron:Dont look now but... there is a n00b following us.

Death:ugh not again, hey kid we are broke even though we are really high level without about 75 mil in the bank account.

Moron:Dude... wouldnt that be a billion and some?

Death:You have a billion... skeptically

Moron:no wouldnt 75 mil be a billion?

Death:anyway kid we have nothing

Moron:Ya so run free midgit

Death:all of the cartoon characters are the same heigth...

Moron:awww dont put down yourself your not THAT short, but just look at the cute wittle level 3,

N00b:Please kind sirs where is the bank?

Moron: pfft.. I never asked where the bank was back in my day

Death:actually... yes you did, I recall it as if it were yesterday

----------------------------------------------- flash---------------------------------------------

Moron:where am I/

randomfreak:pfft noob

Death:aww its called lumbridge

Moron: LUMBRIDGE? I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY WITH BEING ON HAPPY TUTORIAL ISLAND!

Death:its okay...

Moron: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Death: me...?

Moron:yes you... oooh kid from school that got me into this game, I remember.

Death: sigh

Moron:sorry, I can be a little slow sometimes... AAHHHH IS THAT MAN... GETTING ... GETTING KILLED?

Death:stfu calm down and go put your stuff in the bank

Moron:okay )

wtf... where is the bank?

randomotherfreak: pfft n0000000000000000000000000000000000000b

death: follow

--------------------------------------------------flash--------------------------------------------------------------

Death: see you totally had no idea where the bank was

Moron: Ya well I was young and stupid and new to the game, this noob has no excuse though.

Death: rolls eyes hey kid to the bank? would you like some help on being taught how to play the game?

n00b:yes please sir. oh kind sir. bows

Death:your welcome but cut the bowing, I am no royalty

Moron: Yes but bow to me, because I am of great royalty, like cleopatra

Death:you realize she was female

Moron:damnnnnnnnnn I always thought he was especially hott... of course I knew he was a she, duhhhhhh you really think I am that stupid?

Death:...

Moron: if you come out with some cheesy one liner I shall rip your hands off.

Death:why are you so royal anyway changing subject

Moron:Cause I am better then you

Death:lmao.. how?

Moron:well for one thing mine is wayyyyyyyyyyyy bigger (out of context... damn my perverted friends have been bad influence on me)

Death: mmhmm and I assume you just know these things

Moron:ya its like a sixth sense

Death: do try not to traumatize the noob

Moron: oh ya.. to the bank and then we can teach him how to build fires, and burn off peoples limbs, and I dunno kill people. and then and then and then

Death:calm down...

Moron:HE CAN BE LIKE OUR CHILD!

Death:umm.. ours?

Moron:yessss yess we can raise him to kill people, I like killing people, O EM GEE, I forgot to tell you...

Death:(lazily)what?

Moron:I killed this really hot chick the other day... oooh she was hotttttttttttt... and she sooo wanted me

Death:until you killed her...

Moron:until i killed her

Death:necrofiliac...

Moron:umm brb

Death:wait we gotta help the noob

Moron: I WILL BE RIGHT BACK SHEESH. I need to get a damn dictionary

Death:(confused) why?

Moron:well normally dumbass when people need a dictionary they need to hunt something up

Death:umm okay so hey kid lets make a conversation while he is away

N00b:conversation... whoot

Death:lol

Moron:HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Death:what... hi?

Moron:I DO NOT FUCK DEAD PEOPLE I DO NOT THATS SICK THATS LIKE... RAPING A CORPSE

Death:lmao... thats what you needed to hunt up?

Moron:yes... (quietly)

Death:wow you are really stupid

Moron:ya but I got more girls all over me

Death:I am sure you do

Moron: I DO! Want me to prove it to you?

Death: not really... remember n00b...

Moron: OH YA HEY KID.. AWW LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE LETS GO MAKE A FIRE...

Death:STFU lets go to the bank

Moron:this is boring.. kid.. learn to teleport

n00b:teleport?

Moron:a really really cool thing where you go poof and show up somewhere else

n00b:oooooooooooooooooooh cool I WANT TO! How?

Moron:well what you need to do is run around saying that your on fire and bug a lot of noobs to give you free stuff until you get taken to the wild and when they all attack you, you learn how to teleport.. real fast.

Death:dont listen to him he is a moron (moron:hey! am not!) what you need is runes

n00b: runes?

Moron: wow raising a child is a lot harder then it looks, right oh daddy 2?

Death:omg.. he is not your child.. he is not my child.. and he most definetly is not.. OUR child.

Moron:aww why? sheesh death you take the fun out of everything

pm:death:to moron: PLEASE CALM DOWN THE POOR NOOB THINKS YOU ARE INSANE HE IS THINKING ABOUT QUITTING.

Moron:of course your not thinking about quitting

n00b:huh? well... seeing as I just started playing and you somehow managed to get me poisoned kebab from a drunken dwarf, a strange man who gave me a spinach roll that I was afraid to eat, a thingy that shot fire saying leave this place mortal, a couple guys thinking that I am crazy yelling that my penis was on fire, oh and took me into a pit with alot of big red things saying that I wouldnt die.. after I saw them hit a 21.

Moron:how dare thee? NOT EAT THEE SPINACH ROLL? gasp give it here.. you must be satanized.. turning down a spinach roll.

Death:Dont quit, not all people on here are as crazy as him, its just everywhere he goes.. he brings drama with him, just be glad you dont live next to him

Moron:lets go to the wild again

blazing fireballs yay

n00b has logged off... and everyone knew he would not be back.

AUTHORS NOTE- this still sucked.. it just got way to boring so I will probably change a lot lmao.. read the prisoner.. ITS WAYY better.


End file.
